The Curse of Snowball mansion
by Bartlett2010
Summary: Two couples movie into a mansion in Knight landing, as they get settle in strange and terrifying stuff begin to happen. and Jeremy husbin of one of the couples began to change will they solve the mystery in time or die trying?
1. prolouge the masscare

**Prologue**

May, 30th 1967

It was a beautiful spring day, the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, the birds were chirping. The bride was in her bedroom on the second floor in the east wing getting ready for her big day when there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in". The door open and the maid of honor walk in waring a beautiful sparkly blue dress with her hair tie in ponytails. "Wow you look so beautiful Tiff."

"Thanks". Tiff said with worry look in her eyes.

"What wrong Tiff"? Sam asked as Tiff turn around and looked at her.

"Nothing I'm just nervous that's all"

"Why are you nervous"?

"I don't know I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen". Tiff told Sam as a tear drop ran down her cheek.

"Honey, you got nothing to worry about now come one everyone waiting".

"Okay". Tiff said and follow Sam out the door as she look back one last time as they continue down the stairs.

"Are you ready"? A woman standing by the two double doors asked.

"Yes mother I'm ready". Tiff told her mother then she open the doors that open to a beautiful dinning room, which has beautiful red wallpaper with write straps with lovely pink curtains to match. And hanging in the middle of the room is a huge, beautiful chandler that brights up the room perfectly when the afternoon sun begin to shine through the windows.

The crowd stood up as the doors slam back against the wall and saw the bride, standing there in her beautiful wedding dress it was all write with blue flowers around the bottom of her dress, and a top hat vial witch sparkles in the afternoon sunlight. The piano started to play as the bride started to walked down the aisle to the groom and she notice that something wrong by the look on his face. Then Tiff felt that erie feeling again and took a step back, "What's wrong honey"? Her father asked.

"Its nothing". Said Tiff then she took a deep breath and continue down.

The priest started as the music came to a halt. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The priest continue on then Tiff and Nick said their vows.

"I Nick take you Tiff to be my wife to have and to hold from this day forward till death to us part." Nick said the last part in a dark demonic voice and pull out a shotgun hidden underneath the table shot the priest then aim it at his wife and pull the trigger.

An hour later the police show up after a drive by heard screaming coming from the mansion, as they open up the front door they came upon an horrified site, the wall were cover in blood from top to bottom and people bodies were found scatter around the house even children were found dead. They went up stairs to the third floor and found Tiff dead on the bathroom door but Nick was missing. After searching the house for almost an hour then they came to the doors to the dinning room they try to open it but is was lock, so the cops ram the door down and saw Nick hanging from the chandler.


	2. Chapter 1 the wedding

Chapter 1

June 4th 2012

"You did it, James. You finally finished School." Celia said in excitement "You finished your book, got your dream job, I'm so proud of you, James." She gave him a kiss on the lips.  
"Wait there's on more goal and I need your help to get there." James told Celia as he got down one kneed and took out a purple color box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a 20kt diamond ring and she gasped in amazement trying to fight the tears.  
"Celia would you marry me?" James asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.  
Celia thought about it for a moment and finally gave him her answer "Yes James I will marry you!"  
"Yes! She said yes!" James jumped up and gave Celia a big kiss then he called up his sister and told her the good news.  
"Casey she said yes!"  
"That's great James!"  
"Celia wants you to be a her maid of honer, and I want Jeremy to be my best man."  
"When's the wedding?"  
"I think sometime in August."  
"Okay got to go. I got to work."  
"Bye." James said then gave Celia one last kiss and head and then went off to work.

August 5th 2012

"Are you ready Celia?" Casey asked through the door.  
"Yeah I'm ready." Celia said as Casey open the door wearing a baby blue dress with pink sparkles.  
"Wow you look really beautiful Celia."  
"Thanks." Celia said as she began to brush her hair "Can you help me with my makeup Casey?"  
"Sure." Casey said as she got her makeup kit out of her purse.  
"I can't believe this is really happening."  
"Why? nervous?"  
"A little. It feels like just yesterday that he first asked me out you know?"  
"Yeah I know how you feel. You know when Jeremy first asked me out it took me two days to said yes, man it drove him nuts." Casey said and began to laugh.  
"Yeah but it took me three years, you know how on edge he was?"  
"Oh yeah I know." Casey said as there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in." Casey said as she finish putting on nail polish for Celia.  
"We need to get going or were going to be late." Said a big woman standing at the door.  
"Okay thanks Kathy." Celia said as she put on her boots.  
"Okay mom be right out." Casey said as she put the cap on the eye liner and they both walked out the door.

10:35 am  
At the Mormon church

"You look fine, James." Jeremy said as he saw James trying to fix his bow tie.  
"Are you sure? I just want everything to be perfect." James told Jeremy as he went from his bow tie to his hair.  
"Everything will be fine, you got a wonderful girl, a nice truck only thing you're missing is your own place."  
"No I found a place on the internet, it's in Knight's landing. It's a place call Snowball mansion. Me and Celia are going to check it out sometime next week and we were thinking that you and Casey could move in with us."  
"That sound's great." Jeremy said as he spiked up James' hair. "There now you're ready."  
"Thanks." James said as the door opened and his brother came in.  
"It's time."  
"Okay, thanks." Said Jeremy said then he pat James on the back and they both went into the meeting room.

"Did we make it?" Celia asked.  
"Just in time." Casey said as they walked into the church and walked to the meeting room.  
Casey poked her head in to let everyone know that she here then the doors opened and the music started.  
Everybody stood up and turned to look at her. Celia was waring a beautiful purplish blue dress with purple boots to match. She walked down the aisle to her waiting husband who is dressed in a blueish green tux and a dark blue bow tie and shoes.

When the bride finally got to the front the music came to the halt and the priest started.  
"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained."

"We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of James and Celia. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds."

The priest continued the long vow then handed them the rings.  
"Do you James Bartlett take Celia Smith to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do."

"And Do you Celia Smith take James Bartlett to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"  
"I Do." Celia said with a tear coming down her cheek.

"And so, by the power vested in me by the State of California and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You now may kiss the bride."

When James lips met Celia's everybody got up and cheered.

7:30pm

At the rescession James and Celia kissed some more and to their dance to the song "dreaming of you."  
"So when are we going to look at that house?" Celia asked as she held James even closer.  
"I was thinking Wednesday of next week, you know after our honeymoon."  
"Sounds good, Oh! We need to get going if we want to catch our plane in time." Celia said as she looked at the clock on the wall.  
"Okay let me tell my mom she did pay for all this."

"Okay."

"Hey mom we got to go our plane leave in a few hours." James told Kathy as Jeremy walked up behind him.  
"Okay James you and Celia have a safe trip okay?"

"Okay."

"See ya when you get back, James." Jeremy said as he hug him and they both pounded fists.  
"True that, tell Casey bye for me okay and give this to her for me." James gave him a hug.  
"I will." Jeremy said then he went back to his table where Casey is talking to someone on the phone.

"Are you ready to go?" Celia asked James, but James was spacing out.

_"There's no where to run Bartlett! You and Celia can't escape from this house."_

"James!"

"What?" James snapped out of it when Celia put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine thanks I'm just tired that's all."  
"Do you need me to drive so you can get some sleep?"  
"No I will be fine I will sleep on the plane so we can have fun when we get there." James laughed and kissed Celia on the forehead then they headed out the door. They got into their pick up and drove off.

** A/n**

** I know this his kind of slow but just to let you know I'm just building it up.**

** I feel like you need to know the ****Characters a little bit more before I throw them into a haunted house you know. Anyway enjoy my book.**

** Story written by me and edited by ****The Red Kunoichi****. **


	3. Chapter 2 the first nightmare

**Chapter 2 The first nightmare**

_James & Celia were running through the 4th floor hallway as doors slammed shut one by one behind them. Lights bulbs explodde above them that made them stop dead in their tracks. As lighting flashed James saw that Celia was gone. "Celia! Celia where are you!" James took a lighter out of his pocket and lit the nearest candle. Then he continued down the hallway. "Celia!" James screamed out loud but only a lonely and eerie echo replied. Then he remembered something. Where were Casey & Jeremy? As James rounded the corner he began to hear footsteps and what sounded like a ax scraping along the wall, he turned around and all he saw was a shining piece of metal coming out of the darkness James screamed as he felt the ax strike his head.  
_

"JAMES! James wake up!" Celia yelled as she looked and threw a pillow at him.  
"What! What going on!" James yelled as he fell off the bed.  
"Nothing's going on you just had a nightmare that's all," Celia said as she kissed James on the forehead. "Do you want to talk about it?" She added as she watched James go into the bathroom to get the shower ready.  
"It was about the house, we were trying to escape the house but it was like the it wouldn't let us leave then you disappeared," James continued as he sat down on the bed next to her. "I screamed for you but you didn't answer then I got hit by an ax."  
"It was only a nightmare."  
James sighed "I guess its time to tell you."  
"Tell me what?"  
"I'm a medium I see the future in my dreams and they usually come true."  
"It won't come true I promise you," Celia told him, gave him a kiss and went to the bathroom to take a shower. "Oh, I can't look at that house with you later, there's some trouble at work and they want me to come in."  
"That's fine I'll just take Jeremy with me."  
"Okay, I love you," Celia said then she closed the bathroom door.  
"I love you too," James said then he got up, put his pants on, grabbed his keys and left.

Jeremy just got up when his cell started ringing. He put his pants on then answered it. "Hello?"  
"Yo, Jeremy this James are you up?"  
"Just did. What do you want?" Jeremy said in tired rude voice.  
"I need you to come with me to look at the house."  
"where Celia?"  
"Work," James said with a yawn.  
"Okay, just let me get ready."  
"Okay I'm going to stop to get donuts and you some coffee I'll be there in 2 minutes see ya," James said then he hung up.

James pulled into the Seven Eleven to get some gas and some coffee for his bother in law. "25 on pump one please," James told the casher as he set the coffee and the hot chocolate on the counter.  
"Stay away..."  
"Beg your parton?"  
"That will be $6.45 for the coffee?"  
"Oh of course. Sorry my mind is not with me today," James said with a little laugh.  
"It happens have a nice day."  
"You too." James walked out to his truck with a bad feeling in his stomach but he thought it was nothing. So he shook it off and started to pump his gas.

Jeremy got out of the shower, put on his cloths and snuck out of the room so he didn't wake up his wife. He put on his shoes and wrote a note for Casey. James pulled into the drive way as soon as Jeremy finished writing the note. He grabbed his wallet and was about to walk out the door when he heard something behind him, when he turned around he saw Casey standing in the hallway looking at him.  
"Babe, where are you going?"  
"I'm going with James to look at the house."  
"What happened to Celia?"  
"Working. Any thing you need while I'm out?"  
"Just milk and creamer," Casey said with a big yawn. Then James walked up to the door.  
"Jeremy, come on it's a 4 hour drive and I'd like to get back before 5. Oh, good morning Casey."  
"Good morning, James."  
"Hope you don't mind if I kidnap your husband for the day do you?"  
"Not at all just take good care of him."  
"I will," James said as he watch Casey kiss Jeremy on the lips, then they went out the door.

"So what time to we need to be there?" Jeremy asked as James started up his truck and handed Jeremy his coffee.  
"In three hours so that why we need to get going."  
"Okay lets go," Jeremy said as they pulled out of the driveway.  
They drove through the streets of Brentwood then turned onto Highway 4. They were speeding down the Highway while listening to ACDC.  
"So where does Celia work anyway?"  
"Um, she's the manger of Walmart."

"Oh."

"Hey can you drive? I'm kind of falling asleep here."  
"Sure." Jeremy said. James then pulled over to side and switched places with Jeremy.  
James got into the seat, put his seatbelt on, put the seat down and fell asleep as Jeremy drove on.

_James woke up in a bed in a huge room he got up and walk to the bathroom "Where am I?" James asked himself as he turned on the light and looked into the mirror then he heard the water in the bathtub turn on by itself and he saw someone behind the shower curtain. "Hello?" James called out to the shadowy figure but there was no answer. The door slammed shut as he walked towards the curtains he pulled them back and to his horror he saw the body of his wife in the bathtub full of blood. James backed away and tried to get the bathroom door open but it would not budge, then the door came flying open and James was staring into darkness then from it came a little pin point of light, and before James could even move an ax came flying out of the blackness and dug into his flesh._

"NO!" James screamed as jerk up in his seat drench in sweat.  
"James, are you okay?"  
"Yeah. Where are we?"  
"We're at the mansion and they're waiting for us?" Jeremy said. Both of them got out of the truck and walked up to the front door.


End file.
